


The dog days are over

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: .Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Catboy Cas, Dirty Talk, Dogboy Dean, Fingering, Heats, M/M, Marking, Mentions of knotting, Omega Castiel, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self Lubrication, Teenage destiel, Top Dean, mates fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was only doing his normal morning run when he first noticed the pretty catboy watching him from the window.<br/>He didn't think anything of it until the third week, the flirty smiles and playful tail flicking lodged like a goddamn splinter in his brain. </p><p>When Castiel sneaks out and trails after the freckled Mutt he's not entirely sure what he's expecting.<br/>His heat hitting and being mated against a tree aren't on his list, but he will be damned if he doesn't love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Blue.

That's the first damn thing he noticed about the pretty kit on his morning run, big blue eyes framed with long black lashes and hair that looked sex mused, just waiting to be pulled on. 

He noticed the books second, slowing in his jog, chest heaving and cheeks burning, eyeing the slaughter house five, delighted when the cat glanced up, ears perked and watched him. 

It was kinda fucking eery, if he was being totally honest and he'd ran off with an awkward wave and a smile, at least the first time. Now? Now he took a good 10 minutes extra running around that freakin' road, pausing outside the gate to the other teens house, watching, ears perked and tail wagging as the sleek black kit pressed a hand to the glass and wrote "hello" in the fogged glass made by its hot breath. 

He feels fuckin' stupid at how giddy it left him, giving his most charming smile and lifting his hand in return, licking his lips when the cat paused, head tilted and ears flopped, smooth, looped writing spelling out "I'm Cas". 

He'd flushed, breath catching and ran home to fetch a pad and pens. It was completely stupid, standing outside like a twat, scribbling on paper just to talk to the guy but there was just, something. Something sweet and unsure that made him think the guy could use a friend, that and he didn't even come out to talk, only sat, regal and proud at the pillowed windowsill, tail swaying high in the air, curling playfully as they spoke. 

It was a month that passed exchanged with short lines and smiles, not his smoothest work but the fanged grin it earned him each morning left his stomach warm and his Alpha preening. The kits name was Castiel Novak, youngest omega in the family, speaking with him when he should be studying. His favorite colour was green and Dean might be just a little enamored with the guy. 

Jesus he has no idea what he's doing with his life, a cat? Like fuck is that a good idea, the guys family would probably kill him for even looking at him, let alone anything else. Still though, he was just so sweet and fuck, kinda funny in a dry too-many-words kind of way and yeah, Dean looked forward to mornings a hell of a lot more now. 

So when he turns up one day and Cas is no where in sight he might panic, just a little, might even hang around hopelessly trying to see if he was in, like some lost pup on the sidewalk. 

Jesus though, Cas doesn't even leave a note and yeah, okay the guys probably just busy and Dean might be over reacting but his tail drops and his ears fall flat, pressing into dirty blond hair a low whine leaving his throat. Man, today sucked that's for sure. 

He's leaving when he hears thew rustle in the trees by the Novak house, freezes on the spot at the low purring sound that follows, hackles bared and Alpha snarling in confusion, goddamn it he's too young and pretty to die! Sammy needs him, his mum needs him, fuck - 

Fingers close around his arms and he goes for a swinging fist as he's dragged into the trees, yelping when slender fingers close over his mouth and slitted blue eyes swim into sight. 

His heart is fucking pounding but he can't help a grin. Cas' flushed cheeks all sweet and touchable right in front of him. There's a finger to full pink lips and he nods, keeping his mouth shut when a warm palm slips away, tail thudding excitedly because holy shit, Cas! His Cas, in the very flesh outside the damn house. 

"Hello, Dean."

"Hi."

It's almost embarrassing how breathy he sounds but the grin on Cas' face is just as wide and the air around them is sweet, like cherry pie and cream, happy and carefree and it makes his skin tingle with it. 

"I slipped from the house when my mother left for church, I hope you do not object to us meeting?"

"Are you kidding me! Dude, it's fucking amazing I never thought you'd get past that stuffy window, crap this is so cool, you're like a spy or some shit."

They laugh and he settles on his knees, face close to the other teen, taking in the lines of the kits' face, the perk of blue-black ears when he sways closer. 

"I wanted to speak with you properly, I would very much like to get to know you, if you do not object?"

"Psht. Hell no!"

\-----

The secret meetings go on for days, tucked close together by a tree of the Novak yard, laughing and exchanging stories of family and music and just - fuck he sounds like a girl doesn't he? 

Might as well write I <3 Cas in his diary because Dean Winchester, ladies man and lone wolf? Yeah he's a sucker for a really posh kitten. 

His dad was gonna kill him, for sure. 

He slips behind the bushes as usual, sliding into their secret little bush space, ears twitching as he settles, waiting and hyped for their usual daily chat, chewing at his lip impatiently.

Sometimes it takes Cas a while to escape, sneaking out his bedroom window and down to meet him, he once waited an hour and a half before soft footsteps sounded and a disgruntled looking kit climbed close. 

Today something was off, the ground was silent, the air heavy and he lifted his nose to scent it, his Alpha lapping at the air and shivering at the thick scent of Apple pie and ozone. Fuck what is that smell even? It's so damn good it makes his head cloud, cock twitching in his jeans, fingers clenching into the grass under him, breathing deep sucking at it greedily. 

"Dean?"

Shit he hadn't even noticed the guys approach, turning slightly to watch as Cas crawled towards him, hair tangled and cheeks pink, eyes burning almost feverishly. 

Fuck he looked so good, damn delectable even, made him want to sink his teeth into him and fuck him into the mud.

He froze in place, ears on alert as Cas prowled closer, fingers catching at Deans thighs and sliding slowly up worn-fabric, palms like fire and dragging liquid need up Dean's spine, Jesus Cas looks downright debauched, mouth swollen and red, tail puffed up and lashing about as the kit pressed up chest to chest and purring, the vibrations a direct bee-line to his dick. 

"I am in heat Dean, and I would very much like you to fuck me."

 _"Jesus._ "

He sounds like a damn girl, high and needy, fingers closing about sharp hips, holding the kit tight when Cas drags a rough tongue up the length of his neck, nuzzling at the sweet scent of Dean's skin, groaning out low, voice rough and fucked out and they haven't even - 

Fuck.

"Cas? Kitten you need to - Jesus, _baby_ you're drenched aren'tcha? I can smell it on you, you smell ... wow, _fuck."_

He turns his head away, tries to breathe some air, needing to know if Cas wants him or just an Alpha, desperate to make sure this was right even as his hips jerked up and he ground against the kit, clothed cock dragging sweet friction against Cas' own. 

"I want this, Dean, I may be writhing in heat but my mind remains my own. So please stop worrying and mate me already, darn it."

He would laugh at the kits inability to curse but he's busy, busy flipping the cat onto his back and crawling over him, pressing the smaller man to the ground, covering him with his body, flat, sharp angles all pressed against his own, sliding a thigh up and pushing it between easily spreading legs, dragging the weight of it against the kits cock, grinning, high on lust when Cas' head falls back and the kit all but keens, arching up against him. 

"That's it, kitten, you make such _pretty_ sounds for me already and I ain't even fucking you yet, but I will, you know that? I'm gonna spread that tight ass open and I'm gonna _claim_ you and you're going to feel so good around me. Just like I imagined."

There's a high mewled yes from the man under him and he chuckled, hands shaking as he reaches down to unbuckle slack pants, dragging the offending clothing from the teens body, tossing it into the bushes around them, sucking in a breath at the sigh before him. 

Cas really did look to fucking good like this, powerful thighs quivering, spreading open and wide for him, toes curling into the grass, legs slick and hole glistening between firm cheeks, his face flushed with arousal and big blue eyes all but black with lust, pinning Dean with the weight of them. 

Fuck he's itching to do something and he swears blind when his own jeans don't come off as easily, kicking out of them angrily and thrusting Cas' shirt up to his arm pits, flicking his thumbs over pert nipples with a filthy grin, mouth dipping down to finally, _finally_ claim that mouth with his own, tongue teasing and tasting. 

Cas tasted like he smelt, sweet and plaint under him, so sensitive to broad hands exploring over his skin, legs locking about Deans' waist with a demanding little cry. 

He pushes one hand down, slips between Cas' ass cheeks, circles his finger around the tight little rim of Cas' hole, groans when the opening sucks him in, wet and hot around him, crooking his finger and testing if the kit was really ready with eager hands and a slack mouth. 

"Jesus, feel how tight you are around me? Think you can take my knot pretty kitten? I bet you can Cas, _fuck I_ wanna give it to you, wanna make you sing for me."

Two fingers in and Cas is making the sweetest little sounds of pleasure, thrashing about and dragging claws through the grass under him, Deans' smirk all wide in knowing he made the teen loose control enough for that to happen, that he's the reason Cas' cock is swollen and pulsing, leaking steadily onto the cat's stomach. 

It's not until Cas surges up, grabs at Deans shoulders and hauls him down, voice cracking and pleading, hips fucking down onto Dean's fingers that the mutt finally relents, finally palms his own cock and pants hard, pulling back to brace himself over the cat, searching baby blue's for any sign of uncertainty. 

He pushes in when he sees none, whimpers at the tight, slick channel around him and bucks his hips, struggling to go slow, too let the man under him adjust to his girth even as he feels like he's fucking dying with how good it is, how fucking awesome Cas is. clenching around his dick. 

When Cas let's out the single most obscene moan Dean has ever heard he finally moves, drags his hips back and draws it out, teases them both before pushing in hard and deep, grinds when he's bottoms out and pants heavy against Cas' mouth, shivering when the kit bites as his lips and drags clawed hands down his back, completely ruining his t-shirt. 

It's hard, a rough push and pull that makes them both sob at sensation, has him sinking his teeth into Cas' shoulder and sucking his mark into the cat's skin, desperate to make him Deans and Deans' alone, gripping at jutted hip bones with bruising fingers as Cas rolls his hips back to take Dean further, riding them both over the edge. 

His orgasm starts at his toes, uncurls through his body and makes him breathless, fighting to keep his eyes open when Cas wails and bucks under him, cumming in messy streaks completely untouched all over their stomachs, gasping and hissing in pleasure.

He wants to remember every fucking moment, each little sound and movement of the kit under him, wants to be able to fuck his fist to the memory of it, recall how Cas' mouth falls open and his eyes go wide, tail slapping about wildly when he finds release, completely wrecked on Deans cock. 

He cums with a silent curse, hips stilling and spilling into the wet, puffy rim beneath him, trembling as he looks down to watch his seed trickle out down Cas' thighs, sucking in air like a man possessed. 

They collapse together in the grass, skin cooling and legs tangled, tails wrapped firmly in eachother, Cas' head under his chin. 

"I am ... Glad, you choose to remain healthy and exercise, Dean."

He let's out a laugh, tightening his hold on his mate, pressing a kiss to sweat damp hair. 

"Yeah, guess I'll have to suck it up and thank Sammy for making me, huh?"

The grave nod makes him grin and he finds he can't wait until his kit meets Sammy, and the rest of his family. 

Jesus _, he's totally screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are like XP, help a poor girl out by leaving some? :)


End file.
